Navidad con final inesperado
by TulipanAzul
Summary: Coraje pensaba que jamás volvería a verlo, y ahora, estando bajo el mismo techo ¿Qué pasara? CoragexKatz


Yo soy una reina maga que no se pudo guidar bien de la pinshi estrella de Belen

Pero YOLOTL

Termine contenta UuU Así que es todo

Que lo disfruten

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ningún lugar, un desierto desolado y pobre, en donde vivían solo una familia de campesino. Ya era navidad, una época del año llena de felicidad y gozo, bueno, al menos eso se esperaba que fuese para Muriel, la dueña de la granja, y coraje, un huésped que tenían desde ya hace más de 15 años.

- Coraje- lo llamo la alegre ancianita, ya eran las 10 de la mañana, todo listo para desayunar- Coraje, ven a desayunar- Respondió la señora viendo como llegaba aquel joven.

Coraje era alegre, aunque muy tímido y asustadizo, había llegado a la vida de los granjeros después de haberse convertido en huérfano y Muriel lo encontrara vagando en la ciudad

- Buenos días- Dijo sonriente mirando cómo le servían de desayunar

- Buenos días, coraje- Sonrió Muriel

El joven era algo especial, eso lo sabía enseguida Muriel, tenía el cabello ros y grandes ojos, era muy agradecido y siempre se las arreglaba para ayudarle un poco económicamente, pero Don justo siempre se quejaba de lo poco que traía

- ¡Muriel! ¡Quiero mi comida! – Grito el viejo granjero llegando enseguida y sentándose enfrente de Coraje- ¿¡Y tú!? Estúpido muchacho, ¡deberías estar buscando más empleos!- Grito enojado haciendo que el joven se escondiera un poco su visión por debajo de la manta de la mesa

- JUSTO! Deja a Coraje en paz, el hace lo mejor que puede- Aclaró la señora pegándole con un periódico en la nuca- Y tu coraje, cuando termines de desayunar te iras a comprar lo de navidad, ¿verdad? – Sonrió

Muriel maternalmente siendo correspondida con el adolescente- ¿Te puedo hacer unos encargos?- Asintió Coraje alegre mientras terminaba de comer

Terminando su desayuno coraje se preparó, traía una de sus blusas rosa de manga larga junto con una bufanda negra y pantalones negros, todo listo para poder ir a la ciudad, además de una pequeña bolsa mensajera donde llevaba el dinero y la lista que Muriel le había encargado.

Llegando a su destino se dispuso a buscar aquello que tanto quería, él deseaba darle algo de regalo a Muriel, algo que en verdad le gustara. Coraje vio a lo lejos una tienda de joyas y entro seguro viendo la hermosa cantidad de dijes

- ¿Coraje?- Preguntó una voz que lo hizo estremecerse- Hey! ¡Pero si es mi amigo, cuatacho coraje! – El joven volteó mirando a Cajún

- Ho-Hola- Sonrió de manera insegura y tímida mientras intentaba no llamar mucho la atención

- Pero mira viejo, si, podemos hacer esto rápido, si, hasta me puedes ayudar- Sonrió de manera macabra tomando al joven por los hombros arrastrándolo a un estante lleno de adornos para hombres

Coraje lo miro de manera confusa mientras no entendía que hacía ahí

- Pues veras, niño, este año nos vemos todos los de la pandilla, me incluyo, obligados a comprarle regalo a Katz. ¿Si lo recuerdas?- Miro a coraje mientras este asentía con confusión- Este año a cada uno nos hizo un favor ¿Si? Que nos sacó de apuros, uno de esos apuros el cual TÚ nos metiste- Hizo énfasis señalando al joven, el cual retrocedió inseguro de a donde quería llegar- Oh, no, ven- Lo volvió a jalar- Tú me ayudaras a buscarle algo, ya vez que le encanta usar traje y pensaba en uno de esos adornillos, si, esos dorados

Coraje lo miro inseguro por un momento, volteándose a ver todo lo que había en la joyería.

El peli-rosa no sabía exactamente cuál le iba a gustar, pensaba en Katz como aquel empresario engañoso y tramposo que tanto mal le había hecho a Muriel, que tantos problemas le había causado, mas era navidad, no podía no sentir algo de compasión por ellos, en un momento encontró un dije hermoso, tenía el signo de dinero, dorado con verde, se veía elegante y algo que le gustaría a él.

- Ese- Dijo casi susurrante haciendo que el peli-naranja se acercara mirando el dije

- Ok, ese comparas- Aclaró

- ¿eh?- Lo miro nervioso

- Claro que si niño, no tengo dinero, pensaba robármelo, pero como creo que no querrás, tú pagas, ¿si?- Río maliciosamente dándole palmadas en el hombro a Coraje, haciendo que este se estremeciera

Lo pensó por un momento, pensando principalmente en Muriel, pero no, él no era un ratero o algo por el estilo, así que suspirando resignado compro el dije de Muriel y el de Katz

- Gracias niño, no eres tan mala persona- sonrió caminando con las manos en los bolsillos de su short que traía, iba caminando junto a coraje mientras este suspiraba pensando que este año de nuevo Justo lo regañaría por no traerle regalo.

- . . . – Coraje miraba el suelo mientras pensaba en que escusa poner para Don

Justo

- Bueno, ya que me ayudaste te acompañare a hacer los pedidos que tienes para esa vieja gorda- Sonrió Cajún haciéndolo enojar un poco

- Claro- Finalizo entrando en un supermercado haciendo las comprar que Muriel le había encargado mirando como el peli-naranja se divertía haciendo enojar a los demás clientes aquellos a los que había hecho enojar

- Bueno, sí, es navidad, y es hora de retirarme- Sonrió mientras el peli-rosa sacaba la cajita donde estaba el dije para Katz- Oh, no amiguito- dijo rechazando la caja- eso se lo darás tú- sonrió- vamos, te espero en la casa de la hermana de Katz, ella hará todo, lleva a la gorda si quieres- Sonrió Cajún caminando hacia su destino

Coraje se quedó ahí mirando cómo la gente pasaba y la caja se mantenía en su mano ¿Hablaba en serio?

Segundos después camino a la casa, ¿El peli-naranja lo había acompañado todo el día, comprando comida, para después decirle que fue una pérdida de tiempo y que debía cenar con ellos?

- Coraje, bienvenido- Dijo Muriel mientras él dejaba su mensajera en el perchero y le daba las bolsas- ¿Creerás tú que Don Justo se fue con su madre?- Sonrió dejando las bolsas en la mesa

- ¿En verdad?- Miro Coraje confundido, la madre de Don Justo era una mujer con carácter fuerte, él lo sabía, ella y Muriel no se llevan bien así que entiende por qué ella no fue- Pues… a mí… a nosotros- corrigió- nos invitaron a cenar- Aclaró

- ¡Oh! Eso es espléndido Coraje- Sonrió mirando al joven- Entonces iremos enseguida, solo preparare algo rápido para ni llegar con las manos vacías- rio la anciana comenzando a cocinar mientras el peli-rosa se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor

"¿Cómo debería dárselo?" Prenso con duda Coraje mirando la caja que había sacado de su mensajera "¿Por qué yo?" suspiro pegando su cabeza en la mesa, mínimo se ahorró el regaño y desprecio del granjero y la otra cajita, para Muriel estaba en la mensajera

Pasaron unos minutos y Muriel acabó de preparar un gran platillo, sonriente miro a Coraje- Y bien, ¿Cómo nos iremos?- Miró como el joven la miro con sorpresa, se le había olvidado por completo

- Yo… - Dijo antes de que el timbre sonaba

- ¡Coraje!- Se oyó una dulce voz proveniente de afuera mientras abrían la puerta, era Bunny

- Hola- Saludó sonriente

- Hola, vine por ustedes, me mandó Cajún, ya ven como es- Sonrió alegre como siempre mientras Muriel se asomaba con el platillo en manos

- Oh, gracias al cielo, vamos Coraje- Dijo contenta mientras caminaba al carro de la joven y se subía.

El peli-rosa no entendía para que era tan importante que él fuese, pero sabía que no era para nada bueno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegando a aquella casa de Kitty, hermana de Katz, abrió la puerta

- Oh, bienvenido Coraje- Dijo cálidamente la pelirroja dejándolo pasar junto con Muriel

Todo estaba adornado con tema navideño, había un raro árbol en la parte de atrás lleno de esferas, ahí estaba, en la casa de Kitty y Bunny, una vieja pero bonita casa de madera, lejos de la ciudad

- Hola Coraje, amigo, bienvenido- Sonrió de manera maliciosa Cajún abrazando del hombro al peli-rosa haciendo que se tensara- Abuela, puedes poner todo eso allá- Señalo la cocina viendo como Muriel reía y le agradecía el gesto

- Hey, hola- Dijo el Líder de los mafiosos mientras sus seguidores, más pequeños que ellos le seguían

- ¡Si! ¡Hola!- Dijeron todos los seguidores al unísono

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco tiempo después llegaron los demás, un francesillo con un asentó muy marcado y una mujer de aspecto fúnebre, ambos "conocidos" del joven peli-rosado

- Coraje- comenzó la mujer- que grato es verte- Rio haciendo que los demás la siguieran

Coraje estaba ahí, con todas aquellas personas a las que creyó no volver a ver jamás, aquellas que pensaba que si las volvía a ver no estaría para contarlo

- Oh, Coraje, no me dijiste que tenías tantos amigos- Sonrió Muriel desde el comedor mirando como todos se sentaban cerca del joven en la sala

- Se podría decir que no es eso, madame- Sonrió el francés haciendo que las risas volvieran a tomar lugar por parte de todos los malvados mientras que Bunny y Kitty estaban con Muriel arreglando la mesa

- Se oyen animados- Sonrió Bunny acomodando todo

- Bueno, pronto llegara mi hermano- Suspiro la pelirroja mirando la Hora, Katz se estaba tardando

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron unos minutos, media hora para ser precisos, Coraje se veía con los nervios de punta y los demás continuaron con las bromas sin cesarlas por un momento hasta que un portazo calló a todos de sentón

- ¡Katz! - Grito Kitty algo enojada más sorprendida mientras Coraje sentía que el aire se le iba

- Hola a todos- Dijo enojado sin prestar verdadero interés en verlos- Estaba buscando algo en la ciudad- suspiro enojado mientras caminaba a la cocina, ignorando a Muriel o a Bunny y se dispuso a tomar algo de wiski

- Katz- Llamó su hermana- Tenemos "invitados"- Dijo con tono marcado esperando que su hermano se diera cuenta de la estancia de Coraje y Muriel

- Claro, los mismos tontos de siempre- Contesto con desprecio tomando su wiski solo para servirse más

- No Katz- Suspiro Katty

- Oh, no se preocupen por nosotros Don Justo también tiende a tomar un poco enojado- Sonrió la viejecilla continuando con el arreglo

Katz comprendió a lo que se refería en el momento de escuchar a Muriel hablar, dejo el vaso de vidrio y volteó viéndola.

Su corazón dejo de latir por un segundo.

"Si esa anciana esta aquí…. entonces" pensó salió caminando de la cocina asomándose a la sala viendo como todos guardaban silencio mientras el peli-rojo pasaba a cada uno con la mirada hasta mirar a Coraje en medio de ellos

- Tú….- Suspiro Katz pasando su mano derecha por su cabello que estaba algo desordenado- ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- Sentenció pasando sus manos por el saco negro del traje que traía

Coraje quedo callado mirando al suelo mientras todos lo miraban en silencio- Me invitaron- Contestó

- ¿Quién? – Retomó las preguntas mirando con el ceño más fruncido

- . . . – Miro de reojo a Cajún el cual estaba con la boca algo torcida, estaba nervioso

- Cajún….- Suspiró Katz mirando a su compañero el cual intentaba sostener una sonrisa

- Hola viejo- Dijo nervioso mirando al pelirrojo

Katz se limitó a voltear los ojos caminando a la planta alta, mientras que el silencio se hacía presente

- Iré a ver como esta- Terminó Kitty subiendo las escaleras

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Arriba.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Katz- Llamó la pelirroja- Esto es ridículo

- Cállate – refunfuño su hermano

Él estaba acostado en un sillón de la estancia que estaba en la parte de arriba

- Vino a celebrar- Comentó la joven sentándose en el recarga brazos del sillón

- No sé porque no me dijiste que "él" vendría- Miro enojado a su hermana haciendo que esta suspirara- Sabes lo preocupante que fue no verlo - Gruñó

- . . . –Pensó por un momento- ¿Preocupante? ¿Fuiste a su casa?- Preguntó dudosa mirando como Katz solo suspiró cubriéndose el rostro- Oh- Sonrió- Lo lamento, Cajún dijo que se lo encontró comprando regalos y decidió invitarlo- Mencionó sobando un poco el pantalón de Katz

- Ese estúpido idiota- Regañó

- Si, si, lo sé, pero bueno, gracias a él esta Coraje aquí- Sonrió Kitty levantándose- Debo bajar, es hora de cenar- río- Baja tú también- Terminó bajando las escaleras

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Abajo.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Bunny mirando como Kitty bajaba

- Todo excelente- Sonrió la pelirroja viendo como todos continuaban platicando mientras ellas terminaban de arreglar la mesa

- Es hora de cenar- Comentó Muriel

- ¡Si! – Gritó el Jefe mafioso siendo seguido por "Yeah" de parte de sus seguidores

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había empezado la cena, llena de risas y bromas por doquier, además de unos regaños de parte de Kitty y La mujer (cuyo nombre nadie sabía, solo se sabía que vivía cerca de un lugar muy lluvioso, lleno de charcos)

- Parecen animados- Comentó una voz que hizo callar a todos

- Oh, Katz, que bueno que te nos unes- Sonrió Bunny señalando su lugar

- Si, gracias- Katz miro la mesa… Justamente su lugar quedaba enfrente al de Coraje

Todos continuaron con la plática poco después, igual de animada haciendo que el peli-rosa se agachara esquivando comida del Jefe de la mafia o que diera un gritillo al ver como Le Cuack partía su comida con una cierra

Katz lo veía todo el tiempo, con el ceño bastante fruncido mientras comía un poco

- Por cierto- Comentó Bunny- Encontré una caja extraña, creo que era tuya- Le dijo a Katz haciendo que el la mirara con sorpresa

- Ah, eso, son mis arañas- continuo comiendo como si nada

- ¿Eh? P-Pero estaban vacías- Dijo nerviosamente la rubia

- Entonces se escaparon- término el pelirrojo sin hacer mucho alboroto haciendo estremecer a la joven y a Coraje

- ¿Arañas?…. ¿En?…. ¿La?…. ¿Casa?- Preguntó el joven mirando con miedo a Bunny mientras esta solo se limitó a suspiran nerviosa volviendo a comer

- No es divertido Katz- Comentó Kitty- Hacerlos asustarse no es lo mejor- continuo comiendo.

En ese momento Coraje sintió como algo subía por su pierna, rezaba a todos los dioses que no fuera lo que pensaba, subió un poco el mantel de la mesa

- No lo dice de broma, hermana- Comentó Katz justo antes de que el peli-rosa saliera brincando de su asiento gritando.

Tenía una araña en su pantalón.

Todos se quedaron atónitos antes de soltar carcajadas mirando como Coraje corría por toda la habitación

- Oh- Soltó Muriel al verlo- Si corres solo la harás enojar- Comentó la anciana preocupada

- Tranquila- Dijo Katz haciendo que ella volteara- No tiene veneno, ya que hoy en la mañana las coseche- Término sonriendo al ver como el joven rodaba por el suelo en busca de quitarse eso de encima hasta golpear con un mueble y levantarse tambaleante hasta caer al suelo de golpe

- Oh, oh- Se paró la joven rubia acercándose a Coraje para tomarlo de la cabeza- Esta sangrando un poco, pero parece estar bien- Dijo mientras Kitty llegaba con un botiquín

- El chico es rudo, sobrevivirá- Comentó Le Cuack continuando con su comida mientras Katz llamaba a su araña llevándosela.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado unas horas, ya era la hora de irse, Coraje aún estaba dormido y adolorido en el sillón de la estancia de arriba, mientras que abajo el francés, la mafia, Cajún y la mujer del charco ya se habían ido

- Bien, parece que Coraje no participó este año- Dijo triste Bunny

- Oh, no te preocupes, veras que él próximo año contentos volveremos- Sonrió Muriel tomando todas sus cosas- Oh, la bolsa (mensajera) de Coraje, será mejor que se la deje. De nuevo muchas gracias por cuidarlo esta noche, no sabría que hacer con Don Justo si lo ve así- Sonrió la anciana

- No se preocupe- Comentó Kitty- Es bienvenido- Sonrió- Por ahora vamos a llevarla a su casa, es muy peligroso ir sola- Dijo caminando con Bunny y ella al carro dejando a Katz solo en casa con el peli-rosa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto

- Ohm- Coraje se sentó en el sillón sintiendo como el golpe en la cabeza estaba cobrando con dolor- ha- Se sostuvo la cabeza mirando alrededor, veía las escaleras, "¿Sigue siendo la casa de Kitty?" se preguntó mirando atrás de él, viendo a Katz espantándolo intentando pararse de golpe cayendo de rodillas por el dolor

- Te pegaste, estúpido, no vas a poder caminar con ese dolor de cabeza- Comentó el pelirrojo estirando su mano para Coraje

El joven lo dudo por un momento, haciendo que su corazón latiera como loco tomo la mano de Katz solo para que este lo jalara y lo recostara de golpe en el sillón.

El pelirrojo no dejo tiempo y se posicionó encima del joven haciendo que este temblara- No entiendo porque te escondes

- N-no lo hago- Dijo coraje nervioso

- Si lo haces- Menciono levantando el chaleco y la playera del peli-rosa- Y no lo entiendo- Susurro con el ceño fruncido mientras pasaba su mano por todo el abdomen blanquecino haciendo estremecer al peli-rosa

- Ka-Katz- Tartamudeó

- No, dime porque te escondes- Ordenó pellizcando uno de los pezones del joven- ¿Por qué?

- No-no hum ¡Katz!- Presionó sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior deseando no hacer nada vergonzoso

- ¡Dime!- Estaba enojado, pellizcando ahora los dos pezones mientras pegaba su rodilla en la entrepierna de Coraje.

Él sabía que no se libraría de esto, lo deseaba de cierta forma, pero no pesaba que sería así, miro como Katz le demandaba respuesta mas aunque no se la diera era obvia

- P-Por Haaa- Jadeo soltando unas lágrimas por el esfuerzo que hacía- m-miedo- Termino mirando a Katz

- ¿Miedo?- Lo soltó, sentándose sin quitarse de encima de Coraje- Miedo- Repitió sonriendo- Miedo a ¿Qué?- Pregunto riendo entre dientes

- A-A…. – No podía decirlo estaba demasiado asustado

- ¿Miedo a qué, idiota?- Dijo presionando con su rodilla el miembro de Coraje por encima de su pantalón haciendo que este soltara un pequeño gritillo

- ¡A que me guste! – Dijo mirando a otro lado llorando, era demasiado

- . . . – Katz se quedó viendo por unos segundos antes de levantarse, quitándose de encima- Párate- Ordenó jalando del brazo al más joven de los dos y llevándolo a una habitación

- Es-espera- Quejó caminando algo mareado

- No- Negó empujándolo a la cama haciendo que cayera en ella

- Katz – Dijo mareado Coraje

- Cállate y disfrútalo, estúpido niño- Terminó antes de atrapar los labios del peli-rosa empezando un beso apasionado

- Mmmh- Jadeó Coraje intentado corresponder el beso sin éxito sintiendo como se comenzaba a Marear más, hasta el punto que le dolia la cabeza

Se separaron por falta de aire ante de volver a retomarlo, ahora el peli-rosa abrazando el cuello del pelirrojo, este mientras pasaba sus manos por el abdomen del chico volviendo a pasar sus dedos por sus pezones de manera mas delicada sacándole unos escalofríos

- ¡N-No!- Gimió el menor sintiendo como cosquillaba todo su cuerpo con las caricias

- Que te calles- Dijo volviendo a besarlo ahora pasando su mano para los pantalones del peli-rosa desabrochándolo y bajándolo de un jalón haciendo que el se sostuviera de las sabanas de la cama

Katz comenzó a bajar por su cuello mientras Coraje solo lo veía soltando jadeos e intentando no hacer ningún comentario que enojara a su compañero, que ya estaba camino a uno de sus pezones, el cual lamio, beso y mordisqueó sacándole gemidos a coraje

- Katz! Hum! No! Haaa!- Intentaba zafarse del toque que lo estaba haciendo estremecer ganándose más mordiscos por parte del pelirrojo quien ya estaba un tanto enojado

- Que parte…. De cállate ¿No entiendes?- Suspiro mirando a los ojos a Coraje, había vuelto a llorar jadeando un poco- ¿No te duele verdad? – Río pasando sus dedos por sus pezones haciéndolo estremecer- ¿Te gusta verdad?- Dijo pellizcándolos un poco

- ¡aaaah! ¡Mmgg! – Cerro los ojos por un momento jadeando

- Dime- Ordenó de manera susurrante haciéndolo estremecer más

- S-si

- ¿Si qué?

- Me gusta… - Intentó no verlo, no ver esa sonrisa que se formo es sus labios, esa risilla que salía de entre sus dientes mientras bajaba su ropa interior sacando un suspiro de sorpresa de Coraje

- Tranquilo- sonrió – Hare que te guste más- Menciono sacándose el saco y la corbata dejando que Coraje lo mirara avergonzado mientras desabrochaba su camisa dejando al descubierto su abdomen, un tanto marcado y con unas pocas cicatrices mientras jalaba la playera del menor haciendo que se la quitara por completo dejando también su esbelto y blanco abdomen al descubierto además de un sonrojo muy marcado por la pena

- Mejor- Río Katz pasando sus manos por el rostro del peli-rosa haciendo que este cerrara un tanto los ojos mientras dejaba hacerse la caricia

- ¿Katz?- La caricia era muy lenta, casi se podría decir con…. Amor, eso le llegaba a preocupar a Coraje, sabía que algo le pasaba

- Fui a buscarte- Termino Katz inclinándose más poniendo sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del menor- Por un minuto pensé que te habías escapado- Aclaró frunciendo un poco el ceño

- N-nunca lo haría- Contesto sonriendo débilmente pasando sus manos nerviosamente por el cuello de Katz- Jamás

El mayor lo miro con el ceño algo fruncido mientras Coraje sonreía con más confianza, él se agacho hasta comenzar un beso lento pero apasionado donde dejo que el menor correspondiera continuando con las caricias.

Paso sus manos por la piel blanquecina del menor hasta tomarse con el miembro algo erecto de este, lo tomo comenzando a acariciarlo haciéndolo jadear entre el beso totalmente sonrojado.

En un momento a otro Katz se había quitado la ropa que aun traía para pegar su miembro erecto al de Coraje para comenzar a masturbarlos, mientras tanto pasaba su otra mano por uno de los pezones lamiendo el otro, escuchando como el menor gemía y temblaba con las caricias excitando mas al pelirrojo.

- Katz ¡mmmh! ¡Aaaah! ¡M-me vendré! ¡Basta! – Suplicó gimiendo

- No- Sentenció

- No puedo ¡aaaah! Aaaah ¡M-Me vengo!

- Que no- Susurro apretando el miembro del menor

- ¡Aaaagh!- Gimió adolorido- ¿P-Por qué?- Jadeó llorando un poco por el dolor

El mayor no dijo nada, sonrió abriendo de golpe las piernas de Coraje sacándole otro gemido de dolor

- N-No- Dijo intentando tapar con sus manos aquella zona con el miedo del dolor

- Sabes que no te entiendo si no lo dices claramente- Sonrió mas apliamente, frunciendo el ceño- Dime ¿No qué?- Preguntó pasando su miembro por su ano sin entrar en él.

- ¡No! – Jadeó con miedo- Dolerá- Lloró un poco- Es demasiado- Temblaba con miedo jadeando

El pelirrojo lo miro por un momento, detestaba esto, quería hacerlo llorar pero al hacerlo quería de nuevo verlo sonreír, ¿Qué tan loco se estaba volviendo?

Suspiro.

Cerro un poco las piernas de Coraje levantándolas más hacía él- Detenlas ahí si no quieres que te duela- Aclaró mientras veía como nerviosamente el menor las tomaba- No las bajes- Ordenó levantándose de la cama rascando un poco su nuca yendo al baño propio que tenía en esa habitación

El menor se quedó quieto jadeando un poco e intentando regular aunque sea un poco su respiración mientras oía como el mayor buscaba algo, movía cosas en el baño hasta salir de él, poniéndolo nervioso de nuevo.

- Más arriba, ábrelas bien- Ordenó mientras, con miedo, Coraje lo hacía- Bien- abrió un pequeño bote dejándolo en la cama y con una mano separo sus glúteos haciendo estremecer- Deja de temblar- Dijo enojado, detestaba verlo de esa manera- Paso su dedo índice por el bote y comenzó a untar aquella sustancia en el hoyo del joven

- ¡Haaa!- Soltó el joven- Es-Esta frio- Aclaró sintiendo como lo untaba más

- No es mi culpa- Aclaró- . . . – Pausó un poco- No tenía lubricante- Dijo enojado metiendo de lleno un dedo adentro del menor

- ¿Qué? ¡Aaaah! – Gimió sintiendo esa extraña sensación- ¡Aaaagh!

- Respira de una maldita vez- Movía su dedo de adentro hacia afuera y viceversa mientras veía como Coraje poco a poco comenzaba a Jadear de placer- Bien- bajo su ceño sonriendo un poco antes de meter de lleno otro dedo

- ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Katz!

- Si sientes eso, no dudare en que te dolerá después- Río un poco haciendo sonrojar mucho al menor mientras movía sus dedos

- ¡Haaa! ¡Aaaah!- Se estremecía con cada movimiento gimiendo más por inercia que conscientemente

- ¿Se siente bien?- Preguntó sacando los dedos para volverlos a untar un poco más y ahora meter tres a la vez

- ¡Aaaaaaah! N-No lo sé- Contestó sin entender de todo esa sensación

- ¿Cómo que no sabes?- Rio Katz moviendo sus dedos en el interior buscando cierto punto- Volveré a repetir, ¿Se siente bien? – Sonrió encontrando el punto pensionándolo con fuerza

- ¡aaaah! ¡S-SI!- Mencionó Coraje viniéndose al instante temblando en la cama- Haaa aaaah

- Eso veo- Sonrió aun moviendo sus dedos en su interior oyendo los jadeos y gemidos del peli-rosa

Continuó haciéndolo pasando su mano al miembro del menor comenzándolo a masturbar, haciendo que volviera a erectarse

- Bien, todo parece decir que estás listo- Sonrió maliciosamente ahora sosteniendo las piernas de Coraje abriéndolas más- Ahora respiraras lo más profundo que puedas- Aclaró acomodando su miembro entre los glúteos de Coraje mientras este solo asentía sonrojado- Bien- Terminó penetrándolo de golpe sacando un grito algo ahogado a Coraje

- N-No te muevas por favor- Pidió con algo de súplica el menor sintiendo como sus ojos volvían a inundarse de lágrimas- Es muy grande- Jadeó mirando el abdomen de Katz

Él solo rió intentando no moverse con esa deliciosa sensación de estreches- Es obvio- Comentó ante el adjetivo que le había dado el menor a su miembro

Coraje solo se sonrojo más mientras sentía como Katz pasaba su dedo pulgar por sus ojos quitándole las lágrimas que dudaban en salir- ¿Listo? Solo respira- Sonrió de nuevo el mayor haciendo estremecer al menor

- S-Si, p-pero despacio- Pidió tomando las manos de Katz con las suyas entrelazándolas

El pelirrojo miro el acto sonrojándose un poco comenzando a moverse lentamente oyendo como el peli-rosa jadeaba placenteramente apretando un poco su miembro hasta irlo destensando, unos segundos después, dándole más movimiento.

Katz entendió por la mirada de Coraje que deseaba que se moviera más y eso hizo, comenzó a moverse de manera más rápida viendo al menor gemir un poco más aun sosteniendo las manos del mayor

El pelirrojo estaba que se moría por penetrarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabia que si hacía eso el peli-rosa jamás lo dejaría repetirlo.

- Katz- Lo llamo entre jadeos Coraje- M-Más – Gimió sonrojado viendo como el mayor abría mas sus ojos con sorpresa solo para sonreír maliciosamente.

Ese fue uno de los errores que cometió Coraje

El pelirrojo se inclino pegando las manos de Coraje a los lados de su rostro solo para comenzar a penetrarlo con fuerza sacándole gemidos y gritillos entre jadeos, era asombroso, se sentía así, Katz continuó moviéndose lo mas que pudo cerrando sus ojos, dejando deleitándose por lo exquisito de ese sentimiento, sabiendo que estaba pegando en el punto correcto

- ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Aaaah! ¡Aaaah!- Gemía Coraje moviendo su cadera al sentir como pegaba más y más en ese punto- ¡Si! ¡Hum! ¡Katz! ¡Ka- aaaah! ¡Katz!- soltó el agarre de sus manos solo para abrazarlo del cuello

- Co-Coraje- Gimió el mayor abrazando también al menor moviendo más su cadera, acariciando con una de las manos el cabello del peli-rosa sintiendo como estaban a punto de venirse

- ¡Ka-Kaaaaah! ¡Katz!- Terminó por venirse primero manchando su abdomen y un poco el del mayor

En ese momento el pelirrojo se vino sintiendo como apretaban su miembro en el interior del peli-rosa

- ¡C-Coraje!- Se vino dentro de él sintiendo como el cansancio comenzaba a dominarlo- Coraje- Suspiro acariciando mas el cabello del menor solo para abrazarlo y darle vuelta dejándolo en su abdomen saliendo se su interior

- Haaa- Jadeo un poco Coraje durmiendo exactamente en el abdomen de Katz mientras este jalaba la cobija debajo de ellos para poderse cobijar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era de mañana cuando Katz bajo por algo de tomar, ya se había bañado mientras Coraje aun dormía y decidió que era un buen momento para ir por algo a la cocina

- Buenos días- Dijo Kitty con un tono coqueto- Linda noche ayer, ¿No?- Preguntó riendo mientras que su hermano la veía con ojos de pocos amigos

- Bastante- Terminó tomando una botella de agua del refrigerador

- Si, si, nos dimos cuenta, casi no pudimos dormir por sus ruidos- Aclaró Kitty

- Eso no es mi culpa, ¿Me estás tratando de decir que un par de lesbianas no saben cómo disfrutar?

Kitty golpeo la mesa- ¡No! Te estoy diciendo que un par de gays hormonales no nos dejaron DORMIR, teníamos SUEÑO, no somos como ustedes- Terminó enojada

- ¿Disculpa? Si no dormiste fue por jugar a las tijeras- Terminó diciendo lo último con tono malpensado

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Gritó hasta que Bunny entro en la cocina

- Basta- Ordenó- Despertaran a Coraje- Mencionó- Dejen de pelear, yo estoy muy feliz por ustedes Katz- Miro Bunny al pelirrojo

- Gracias- Sonrió un poco volviendo a beber de su botella- Iré a verlo- Dijo ignorando por completo a su hermana y despidiéndose de Bunny

Una vez arriba el mayor entró a su cuarto solo para encontrar un bulto por debajo de las cobijas- Dios- Suspiro dejando la botella en su mueble de noche- pareces un perro- Dijo quitando lentamente la cobija encontrando al menor "hecho bolita" totalmente desnudo- Coraje- se sentó en la cama acariciando el cabello del peli-rosa

- ¿Si? – Mencionó abriendo lentamente sus ojos- Oh, Buenos días- Dijo aun dormido sonriendo cariñosamente

- . . . Sabes que soy yo. ¿Verdad?- Preguntó al ver el extraño comportamiento del menor

- Claro- Bostezo- Adoro este tipo de sueños- Dijo sonriente- Eres lindo aquí- Volvió a bostezar

"Dormido" Pensó Katz mirándolo, bueno, mínimo decía que era lindo, lo malo es que había agregado el "aquí" entonces no era lindo fuera de sus sueños

- Niño estúpido, despierta- Ordenó enojado agitando el cabello de Coraje mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros de su mesa de noche

- ¿Eh?- Coraje abrió más los ojos solo para ver la imagen de Katz fumando- K-Ka-Ka-KATZ- Mencionó sorprendido haciéndose para atrás casi cayéndose de la cama

- Hey- Lo jaló de la muñeca haciendo que se hincará aun lado de él- ¿Te puedes calmar un poco en algún momento?- Suspiro el humo que había inhalado

- L-Lo siento- Se disculpó algo avergonzado por el hecho de no traer ropa mientras que Katz ya traía su pantalón azul marino y su camisa del mismo color

- Ven- Lo soltó de la muñeca palmeando el lugar justo al lado de él

Coraje solo lo miro hasta que pocos segundos después se sentó a un lado de él

- Estúpido- Mascullo empujando la cabeza del menor para que la recargara en su antebrazo

- hum- El peli-rosa solo se sonrojo acomodándose poniendo su mano en el abdomen del mayor- Katz- Lo llamó

- ¿umm? – Miró al menor

- Nunca me… nunca me iré- Dijo presionando más su mano en la camisa de Katz pegando más su cuerpo al de él

- Lo sé- Dijo suspirando más humo

(Poco después Katz recibió el regalo de Coraje y ahora es su favorito [A mi si me interesa que paso con él UuU OZH])

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. AUTORA.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ame este fanfic, como muchas cosas en mi vida QuQ (MOTIVA MODE ON)

Lo vi crecer de una idea, lo vi desarrollarse como otros fanfics hermosoos, solo que este, este era mio y digo era por que se lo llevo la chingada... OZHEA

El final me lo imagine en una imagen UuU PEro no se dibujar LEL

Tuli


End file.
